Captain Stone (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Korea | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Ground Infantry Captain | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Hank Chapman; Robert Q. Sale | First = Combat Casey Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Captain Stone was a commanding officer in the United States Army during both World War II and the Korean War. Under his command were soldiers Henry "Combat" Casey and Penny Pennington. Stone was a strict commanding officer, often assigning Combat and Penny with difficult tasks. More often than not, he viewed the two soldiers' unorthodox methods of dealing with enemy threats as though the pair were goofing off while on duty and frequently punished them for these perceived infractions . He became the commanding officer of Dog Company a unit that was active during both World War II and the Korean War . Captain Stone was frequently seen giving Combat and Penny orders, but sometimes saw battle. During World War II, he commanded the 4th Infantry Division in Africa where he and his men cleared mines for General George Patton's 8th Tank Division. The Summer of 1950, during the start of the Korean War, he led the 2nd Infantry Division on a mission to liberate the town of Pudong where Chinese forces were holding children hostage . Under his command Dog Company liberated Futsu Island and later rescuing Captain Rocke from enemy soldiers on an unspecified atoll . Dog Company also helped liberate Yoku atoll . During the Korean War Dog Company was reformed by Captain Rocke who recruited Combat and Penny among his troops once again. Their first recorded mission was when Combat, Penny, and a tank enthusiast named Buggsie used an enemy tank to attack enemy forces . The unit then sabotaged enemy shells in order to get past artillery guns, then defended a Korean town from being burned down by communist forces . In another clash they detonated a bridge to keep enemy forces from following, later destroying a dam the enemy built on a river to try and get away . Later they used weather balloons as a means of crossing over land mines to capture an enemy force they were after . They then came to the aid of another town that were being robbed by communist troops. Using sheep skins to disguise themselves, Combat, Penny and Dog Company capture the enemy forces in the act. Later thanks to training from Apache American solider Roanhorse, Combat and Penny were able to use smoke signals to warn Dog Company of an enemy attack . Combat later prevented Dog Company from being lured into a trap in the town of Kumchow set by communist forces. During an influential battle along the border between the North and South Korea, Combat and Penny discovered Major Mung's plans to build a giant dragon effigy to scare South Korean soldiers, and helped the South Koreans in constructing an even larger dragon against the one constructed by their communist foes . Later the pair were able to capture important plans from the North Korean army, using a K-9 dog to get the plans to Dog Company . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Korean War Characters